Eres Hermoso
by Karure
Summary: Para el tonto y despistado Harry Potter vivir un mes con la Reina del Hielo; Ginny Weasley era pan comido solo tendría que respetar tres reglas: No tocarla, prohibido entrar en su recámara y no tomar sus cosas… ¡Mas fácil no podía ser! [Hanny] [AU/Magia].
1. Prefiero irme al Infierno que vivir con

**Eres Hermoso**

**Summary:** Para el tonto y despistado Harry Potter vivir un mes con la Reina del Hielo; Ginny Weasley era pan comido solo tendría que respetar tres reglas: No tocarla, prohibido entrar en su recámara y no tomar sus cosas… ¡Mas fácil no podía ser! [Hanny] [AU/Magia].

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a la magnífica y extraordinaria JeiKei Rowling :D

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tendrá un poco de OoC… bueno en el caso de Ginny porque Harry sigue siendo tonto y despistado pero aun así lo amamos, además de que solo será Harry nada de eso de El Elegido y El Niño Que Vivió y ellos nunca han tenido una relación.

**Linea**: Cambio de escena.

* * *

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Prefiero irme al Infierno que vivir con Ginny Weasley.**

Después de estar fuera de Inglaterra por un año, Harry Potter volvía a pisar su tierra natal y es que ese curso que le ofrecieron en Estados Unidos no era para desperdiciarlo y así completaría mas su carrera de Auror ¿Pero cómo alguien tan despistado como él era Auror? Simple y es que en el campo de batalla era como si otra persona se posesionara de su cuerpo, muy eficiente en la captura de los magos tenebrosos y respetado por su compañeros del Cuartel General.

Pero en eso era lo ultimo que pensaba el, ahora mismo cambiaría todo su oro por una mullida cama y es que hace cuatro horas había llegado a Londres pero su jefecito el Sr. Voldemort le había invitado a tomar café con galletitas y echar el chisme como vieja lavandera, porque en un año habían pasado varias cosas que el ni por enteradas ¿Qué Dean Thomas le había puesto los cuernos a Seamus Finnigan con Ritchie Coote? ¿Qué Cho Chang está embarazada de gemelos y no sabe quien es el padre? ¿Qué después de tanto negarlo Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger aceptaron su amor y ahora viven juntos?

¿Qué? ¡Había escuchado bien!

Acaso Ron y Hermione…

No era que no le alegrara la noticia pero, si ya están viviendo juntos...

¡En donde iba a vivir el! ¡¿Dónde?!

¡Oh! Su mejor amigo Ronald Bilius Weasley lo había dejado en la calle, y todo porque cayó en los encantos de una linda castaña.

Pero ahora si iba a conocer a Harry James Potter.

* * *

Llego al que hasta hace una hora era su departamento compartido con su mejor amigo Ron, entro a este utilizando un _Alohomora_ porque la verdad había perdido sus llaves, entro a la estancia y el departamento era un absoluto silencio. Bueno a lo mejor no se encontraban en ese momento y salieron de paseo por el Callejón Diagon o Londres Muggle así que decidió echar una pequeña siesta en su cuarto.

¡Aaahhh!

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué le suceden estas cosas a el? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y es que al momento de entrar a su ahora ex -cuarto atrapo a Ron con las manos en la masa, bueno en los senos de Hermione y a la chica arriba de su amigo montándolo como una desquiciada mental, sexual y todo lo que termine en "al".

- ¡Harry! – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

En solo una hora había todo ¡todo!

Su departamento, sus llaves, su cuarto, su virginidad… a no eso no.

Ya se lo imaginaba… el viviendo a mitad del Callejón Diagon con solo un periódico mas viejo que Dumbledore de cobija y una planta rodadora de compañera sintiéndose en su momento Forever Alone y más solo que la mierda.

En definitiva Merlín lo odiaba.

Se encontraban los tres sentados en la sala, Ron como siempre en bóxer y Hermione en pijama de conejitos y sus pantuflas de Godzilla, avergonzados por haber sido atrapados en _"algo malo"_.

- Lo sentimos mucho Harry… pero como debiste de haber llegado hace como cinco horas y no lo hacías pues… pensábamos que ya no llegarías – dijo Ron con las orejas del mismo color de su cabello.

- Si llegue hace cinco horas pero Voldie me entretuvo en el Cuartel contándome todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, incluyendo lo de ustedes… no crean que no me alegro pero en vista de que ya llegue y suponiendo que Hermione utilizo mi cuarto, pues que ella se vaya al tuyo y asunto arreglado.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron como si recién descubrieran que la Tierra es redonda.

- Harry nosotros…

- No somos novios – dijo tajante Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no son novios?

- No… solo tenemos sexo – menciono Hermione como explicando que dos más dos son cuatro.

- Mira Harry – empezó Ron – cuando dos personas andan calientes como nosotros dos, pues de alguna forma nos la tenemos que bajar, ya sé que tenemos a "nuestra mano amiga", pero su ella está sola y yo también así que ¿Cuál es el pedo?

- ¿Cuál es el pedo? Para empezar ella duerme en mi habitación… yo no voy a dormir en el sillón. También crees que me gustaría escucharlos como gorilas apareándose cada vez que tengan sus encuentros.

- Pues ponemos un _Muffliato_ y ya, no es la primera vez Hermione es muy gritona en ese sentido.

- ¡Ron!

- No hay otra manera, me mudare a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ahora es cuando se estaba preguntando que le había hecho al Mundo para que le pasaran todas estas cosas y lo peor del caso en un solo día ¿Acaso alguien le estaba haciendo vudú?

Grimmauld Place era un asco.

Lo que era una hermosa casa ahora estaba lleno de moho puesto que al parecer se rompió una tubería y nadie tuvo la decencia de arreglarla en su ausencia. Paredes cuarteadas, el techo casi cayéndose, polvo, telarañas, un Kreacher muerto y ya echado a perder… nada fuera de lo normal.

- Y yo que pensaba que Kreacher era inmortal amigo.

- Pues ya vez que no, polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás, ya tenía sus añitos Kreacher… era hora de que estirara la pata – comento Ron.

- Voy a tener que contratar a un Arquitecmago para que me arregle la casa.

Y a la velocidad de una aparición llego su ex - compañero de Hogwarts; Oliver Wood.

- ¿Cómo están chicos del coro? Hace mucho que no los he visto.

- Como estas Oliver, nosotros estamos bien… te mandamos a llamar por mi casa.

- Y como no, está hecha un desastre.

- ¿Cuánto tardaras en arreglarla?

- Pues…

¡Esto no era posible!

¿Acaso era parte de un chiste? ¿Era como esos programas muggles en donde le realizan bromas a la gente?

¡Un mes! Un mes tomaría la remodelación de su casa y eso que iba a ser con magia porque si no tomaría más tiempo. Ahora la cuestión es donde iba a vivir un mes.

- Harry ahora hay que buscarte quien te tendrá de arrimado en su casa – dijo Ron ya casi sintiendo lastima por su amigo.

- Cuales opciones tengo.

- Mis padres.

No era que no le agradaran los Señores Weasley, pero vivir un mes con ellos… la Señora Weasley le haría comer como diez veces al día, de ahí que se pusiera a dieta en sus años en Hogwarts, y él tenía un cuerpo atlético, no musculoso porque daba asco. Pero como dicen después de los veinte años nada es igual y el metabolismo es lento y bla, bla, bla y él es Auror y pues mejor no.

- No.

- ¿Neville?

Puff era broma ¿verdad? Neville no dejaría que nadie invadiera sus plantas, capaz de que lo manda a dormir con una tentácula venenosa.

- Next.

- Con Luna.

Tendría que hacer su mochila para buscar el Snorckack de cuernos arrugados que todavía no encuentra.

- Ni pensarlo.

- Con mis hermanos no se puede, todos viven o están fuera del país por el momento, a excepción de…

¡No! ¡No! Y un rotundo ¡No!

No iba a vivir un mes con Ginny Weasley mejor conocida como la Reina del Hielo, es que era inaceptable. Preferiría irse al Infierno a jugar al muertito con el Diablo que vivir con ella.

- Vamos Harry no puede ser tan malo.

- ¿No? Claro como a ti no es el que mira como si lo estuviera enterrando por eso lo dices.

- ¿Prefieres acaso vivir en el Callejón Diagon?

Y la imagen de el solo con periódico y la planta rodadora volvió a su mente. De solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos. Y por milésima vez se preguntaba que había hecho para pasarle estas cosas a él.

* * *

Ginny Weasley había despertado algo incomoda y durante todo el día había estado así, ahora sabia la razón.

Harry Potter, ese tonto y despistado estaba en la puerta de su casa. Recién dejado por el cobarde de su hermano Ron que nada más llego y le dijo _"Harry va a vivir contigo un mes"_ y se desapareció el muy gallina.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque me quede sin departamento y sin casa también.

Harry estaba tan recto como una tabla y a punto de romperse porque a pesar de ser más alto que Ginny (medía 1.82 metros), ella con su metro sesenta y cinco era más intimidante, también tierna por su vestimenta de jeans y blusa con el pelo recogido y descalza pero mejor se callaba la boca si no quería salir en una bolsa negra de ese lugar.

- ¿No tienes a alguien más que molestar?

- Eh… no.

Demonios porque estas cosas le suceden a ella, que por fin tenía su merecido descanso de un mes después de terminar la temporada de Quidditch le llega este inepto a pedir asilo a su casa. Pero a pesar de ser toda una _"sangre de cochi" _(*) no podía dejar a este tonto en la calle.

- Está bien te puedes quedar.

- Harry no podía creer lo que oía.

- Solo tengo tres reglas: No tocarme, prohibido entrar a mi recámara y no tomar mis cosas. Respeta eso y nos llevaremos bien.

- Está bien y en agradecimiento te doy estas galletas de chocolate y maní; están muy ricas las traje de Estados Unidos.

Ginny tomo una de las galletas, la partió por la mitad y se la tiro en la cara. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara mientras se limpiaba las manos.

Solo tres reglas, solo tres reglas…

No tocarla, prohibido entrar en su recámara y no tomar sus cosas.

Solo era seguir esas tres reglas al pie de la letra y sobreviviría a ese mes infernal.

Era pan comido.

* * *

_Travesura realizada._

* * *

__**¡Hola crayolas!**

Aquí subiendo una nueva historia Hanny no se cuanto capítulos van a ser, pero si van a ser pocos por eso no se asombren que los cambios de escena sean medio drásticos (si les molestan las lineas díganmelo :D).

Esta Ginny que mal portada u.u pobre Harry.

Acuérdense que sus reviews son mi _Felix Felicis_, comenten si les gusto o no, si mejor me dedico a otra cosa xDD o lo que quieran decirme.

Pido disculpas a las fans de Dean, Seamus y Ritchie pero los ocupaba ponerlos así u.u no me disculpo por Cho porque lo pu... no se le puede quitar wuahaha.

**¡Adios!**

**Atte.**

Karure-cienta limpiando su choza escuchando música de Jose Jose xDD


	2. Conociendonos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y a los que aún están de vacaciones desvélense y levántense como Dios manda. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ojale y les guste :D siento el retraso pero hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes fuera de mi alcance lo que hizo que me atrasara… pero eso sí de poquito en poquito termine el capítulo que importa que me acostara a las tres de la mañana. Acuérdense esta historia es para ustedes :D

* * *

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a la magnífica y extraordinaria JeiKei Rowling :D

* * *

**Fe de erratas:** ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Al parecer cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior tenía hambre y se me antojaron las letras porque esto va así:

En solo una hora había perdido todo ¡todo!

Su departamento, sus llaves, su cuarto, su virginidad… a no eso no.

**En vez de…**

En solo una hora había todo ¡todo!

Su departamento, sus llaves, su cuarto, su virginidad… a no eso no.

¡Ah! Y no explique qué era lo de _"sangre de cochi_", pues bien en mi rancho esa expresión se usa para una persona difícil de tratar, antipática, egocéntrica, etc, etc.

Ahora sí aclarando el meollo del asunto y sin más preámbulos ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**¿Sabías que?...**

Daniel Radcliffe no puede escuchar la frase "Tus agujetas/cordones" porque inmediatamente lo asocia con la escena de _"Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo"_ en donde "Ginny" le abrocha las agujetas a "Harry", ya que para el actor esa escena fue sumamente embarazosa por la cercanía de Bonnie ya que lo ponía nervioso. ¡Y luego me preguntan cómo puedo amar a Daniel! Si es tan tierno nOn

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Conociéndonos.**

- Te quiero Ginny

La pequeña e ingenua Weasley de tan solo dieciséis años se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello ¡Era la primera vez que un chico le decía esas palabras!

- Yo también.

Y fue cuando el la beso de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, demostrándole supuestamente el amor que sentía por ella, era tan tonta esa chiquilla…

Ginny despertó repentinamente de ese sueño, ¡Por Merlín! Había pasado ya cuatro años y aún seguía soñando con aquel desgraciado hijo de popo que le rompió el corazón y le desgracio la vida, bueno aunque ella tenía algo de culpa por estar arrastrando la cobija por el idiota ese. Ojala se pudiera auto-obliviatar…

Se fijó en el reloj de su mesita de noche y miro que eran las 04:12 A.M. mejor iría a la cocina por un vaso de agua para despejarse un rato. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Harry camino sigilosamente por el pasillo, no quería volver a llevarse un susto de muerte como el primer día que él se quedó y le salió el Auror que tenía dentro pensando que ella era un ladrón ¡Ni que fuera Mundungus Fletcher!

Se sentó en el sillón con el vaso de agua, solo necesitaba unos minutos para despejarse… solo unos pocos minutos.

Y así fue como Harry la encontró cuatro horas después. Era la primera vez que la miraba después de una semana, puesto que como ella está de vacaciones y él trabaja de las ocho de la mañana hasta sabrá Merlín cuando, siempre llegaba cuando ella lo mas probable era que estuviese dormida.

¡Tss! ¿Que acaso los magos tenebrosos no duermen?

Pero no solo se sorprendió por encontrarla en la sala, sino porque pareciera que estuviera ausente, con la mirada perdida como si fuera una muñeca frágil a punto de romperse y que él tenía el deber de protegerla.

¿Qué demonios?

- Buenos días Ginny.

Y así como por arte de magia la mirada perdida se convirtió en una de indiferencia.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierta? Es que tus ojos se ven cansados.

¡Que metiche!

- Como tres o cuatro horas, es que tenía… (y ahora que se inventaba) dolor muscular… si eso, ya sabes parecer ser que mi cuerpo está resintiendo el no…

- ¡Oh! Yo tengo el remedio perfecto para que ya no sufras vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Ahora a este que le pico.

Por suerte para la señorita Weasley, Don Harry Potter había hecho algunas compras para la despensa puesto que la pelirroja al parecer nada más comía verduras, frutas y agua ¡Por eso esta tan flaca! Y el de eso no iba a vivir, así que fue al mercado de víveres y se surtió de comida como Merlín mandaba, sí señor.

Sip, aquí estaban los ingredientes que necesitaba para elaborar un sencillo licuado que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia de los Black, su padrino Sirius lo tomaba a diario porque siempre acaba molido de sus actividades en la recamara… y es que el látigo y los calzones de elefantito cansaban. Cambiaba de novia como de calcetines y a veces ni siquiera se aprendía el nombre de una cuando ya tiene a otra… Ay su padrino cuando iba a cambiar.

- Tómatelo todo Ginny y veras que en diez minutos se acaba tu sufrimiento.

Con algo de reticencia tomo el vaso y miro su contenido, bueno así como dijo el Chicharito ¿Pues porque no? Y se lo bebió todo.

Diez minutos después…

- ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter! Cuando salga de aquí te lanzare un _Cruciatus_, no mejor un _Avada Kedravra_… ¡No importa irme a Azkaban!

Después se oyó un sonido como cuando soplas con una hoja de papel en la boca.

- Ginny yo no sabía que…

Y otra vez ese sonido.

- No me importa ¡Te matare por Merlín lo juro!

Ginny Weasley es intolerante a la lactosa y ahora estaba expulsando al demonio que tenía dentro literalmente hablando. Cuando esta abrió la puerta del sanitario le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Harry arrinconándolo en una esquina y poniéndole su varita debajo de su barbilla.

- Ahora si voy a morir – pensó Harry – y en manos de una pequeña y menuda pelirroja.

Pero por fortuna para Harry una diminuta y exaltada lechuza llamada Pig entro por la ventana del departamento con un trozo de pergamino en el pico y colocándose en el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela!

- Si patroncita.

Harry abrió el trozo de pergamino y leyó lo siguiente:

_Harry y Ginny…_

_Los esperamos a las 10:00 P.M. en el Magic's Bar._

_Es sábado en la noche chicos, bebidas y Rock&Roll babys_

_Los esperamos._

_Ron_

- Tengo que ir de compras, necesito un vestido nuevo.

Y como arte de magia Ginny desapareció dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo y ahora con diarrea por el susto.

* * *

Faltando cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, Harry estaba esperando a Ginny en la sala. Vestía casualmente; jeans y camisa de botones… en ese momento salió Ginny con un bonito vestido veraniego y a Harry casi se le caía la baba, era hermosa no cabía duda pero con la actitud que se cargaba terminaba de irse todo eso en el drenaje.

- Nos vamos – dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano para hacer una aparición.

- Que te dije acerca de la regla de tocarme;no me gusta cuando me ponen las manos encima sin mi permiso. Especialmente me horroriza cuando te acercas a mí de repente.

- Pero si solo te estoy ofreciendo irte conmigo en una aparición, dudo que tomarte la mano sea una exageración.

- ¿Sabes que a veces eres insoportable? Eres peor que una ladilla en el trasero.

- Nos vamos ¿O qué?

Ginny tomo la grande y cálida mano de Harry y en cinco segundos aparecieron en la puerta del bar. Cuando entraron a este estaban prácticamente todos y cuando digo todos es que eran todos; mitad de ex – compañeros de Hogwarts estaban ahí.

- Harry, Ginny que bueno que vinieron – decía Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? Pensé que nada más íbamos a estar Ron, tú y nosotros dos.

- Si pero cuando llegamos estaban aquí Luna, Dean y Neville, después llegaron Fred, George junto con Lee y Angelina y así fueron llegando más compañeros de Hogwarts, entonces mejor decidimos juntar las mesas.

Y entre los otros compañeros estaban: Hannah, los hermanos Creevey, Katie, Michael…

¿Eh? ¡Que hacia ese imbécil aquí!

Lo único que le faltaba… ¡Merlín la odiaba!

Dejo a Harry hablando con Hermione mientras ella se sentaba junto con Luna y pedía unos shots de Whiskey de Fuego.

Al cabo de unas horas y con algunos grados de alcohol en la sangre no paraba de mirar a Michael y lo miraba de una forma que si pudiera ya estuviera veinte metros bajo tierra. Luna solo veía a Ginny queriendo matar a Michael en ese mismo instante, obviamente ella sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos; Ginny era su única amiga en Hogwarts y le contó lo sucedido ¡Que poca de Michael! Y el todavía paseándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras que a Ginny le destrozo la vida.

Ojala y volvieran a ser las mejores amigas, extrañaba esas platicas que tenían de cualquier tema, como ella no se burlaba sobre las criaturas ella creía que existían, ni de su apariencia. Pero después de lo ocurrido Ginny poco a poco se fue marchitando como una flor, ella era una chica alegre y divertida y ahora es desconfiada, arrogante y algo huraña.

En eso una risotada muy alegre la distrae; es Harry… ojala y el tiempo en que el viva con Ginny pudiera regresar a la antigua muchacha alegre y divertida.

¡Eso es!

Le pediría ayuda a Harry, quien más que el para esa misión… si puede con magos tenebrosos esto es más fácil que sumar uno más uno.

En eso Ron observa a su hermana ya pasada de copas, que si no está en el piso es porque Luna la tiene sostenida por detrás del vestido para que no se caiga de pura de boca.

- Harry es mejor que te lleves a mi hermana, ya no está en condiciones – Ginny estaba sentada pero con medio cuerpo doblado y los brazos colgando.

- Está bien, pero no puedo hacer una aparición así como esta, capaz de que me vomita encima. Nos vamos a ir caminado al fin y al caso a lo mejor se le baja lo borracha en el camino.

Harry ¿Acaso no te dijeron que el alcohol y el aire no se llevan?

Pues ahí iba Harry Potter caminado por la vereda tropical con Ginny en su espalda ¡Como si fuera burro de carga! Porque la señorita no podía dar dos pasos sin caerse de hocico en el suelo.

- Harry…

- Dime Ginny.

- Quiero hacer pipí.

- Pues te tendrás que aguantar porque aquí no hay sanitarios – dijo mordazmente.

- No me puedo aguantar, ya voy a hacer pipí.

- ¡Espera que me vas a hacer encima!

En eso ve un parque y se dirige hacia él.

- Ginny ahí está, haz del baño atrás de ese arbusto.

- ¿Y no me vas a hacer casita?

- ¿Casita?

- Si, como ustedes nomas se lo sacan y ya, pero a mí me pueden ver el trasero.

Y ahí están Ginny haciendo pipi entre el arbusto y Harry, y luego este la ayuda a levantarse porque se le había acalambrado las piernas después de estar como media hora sentada ¡Y luego dicen que no tardan en el baño las mujeres!

- Harry ¿Si me llevas a los columpios?

- ¿Cuáles columpios?

- Esos – dijo señalando unos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- Ginny no estas condiciones para…

- Por favor – dijo poniéndole ojos de borrego a medio morir, y esto se le hizo tremendamente tierno a Harry.

- Está bien.

Sosteniéndola por la espalda la llevo a los columpios y con cuidado la sentó en uno de ellos, después él se subió detrás de ella parado en el columpio.

No quería que le pasara algo y después los Weasley le hicieran ver su suerte por no cuidar de su hermanita.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

Y así empezaron los dos a balancearse en el columpio hasta llegar a una altura considerable… solo sus risas se oían a mitad de la noche y se divertían tanto que eran capaz de acabar con un Dementor en un dos por tres.

En ese momento no importaba lo que había pasado, ni el trabajo, ni el idiota de Michael, sobre todo las discusiones y desacuerdos que hayan tenido, sus personalidades chocantes y sobre todo las tres estúpidas reglas.

Pero en ese instante, solo en ese instante… eran Harry y Ginny.

Y era lo único que importaba.

* * *

**¿Sabías que?...**

El libro favorito de Rupert Grint de la saga es _"Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego"_ y que mientras rodaban esta película Emma Watson declaro que le empezó a gustar Tom Felton. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Hermione gustándole Draco xD

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! nOn

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que pusieron reviews, follows o en story favorite, en verdad se les agradezco… la verdad ciento bien bonito cuando los veo. Acuérdense que su servilleta esta para ustedes y que la historia es de ustedes.

**Atte.**

**Karure (mas feliz que la lombriz n.n.)**


	3. En casa del

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a la magnífica y extraordinaria JeiKei Rowling :D

* * *

**¡Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: En casa del herrero…**

Después de aquel acontecimiento en el parque, Ginny y Harry llevaron la Guerra por la Paz… mira que llevarle en la espalda como burro de carga y que le saliera una hernia discal por culpa de la obesa de Ginny no era una broma. OK estaba exagerando.

Y por "Guerra por la Paz" se entendía que ya no andaban como Ron y Hermione en tiempos de colegio; entiéndase como perros y gatos y se trataban cordialmente. Todos los días desayunaban juntos y Ginny le mandaba con Hedwig su almuerzo a Harry, cosa que este agradecía eternamente por lo cual hizo una lista en lo que la chica era alérgica y casi se llevaba un pergamino de un metro y medio al derecho y al revés… ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera alergia a las naranjas!

¡Naranjas por Merlín!

Pero se preocupaba por su muerte y no quería tener en la conciencia el fallecimiento de la pequeña Weasley.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que Ginny lo esperaba despierta todas las noches para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, siempre se escondía detrás de la puerta de su recamara y cuando lo miraba llegar a través de la _Red Flu_ con dos piernas, dos brazos y dos cabezas (el que entendió, entendió) se iba a acostar a leer un poco antes de dormirse.

Pero un día la señorita Weasley se acostó en el sillón de su sala con la copia del libro que estaba leyendo. No se preocupo de que Harry la mirara puesto que le había enviado un pergamino diciendo que llegaría tarde.

Pero nomas pego la cabeza al cojín y se quedo dormida.

Y así la encontró Harry; acostada en el sofá con una enorme camisa de dormir, toda greñuda, un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca y su libro de _"Las Cincuentas Varitas de Gregorio"_ en su regazo… mas sexy no se podría ver (nótese el sarcasmo).

No podía dejarla ahí puesto que a lo mejor despertaría con lumbago, pero si la llevaba a su habitación capaz que le cortaba a su gran amigo Manuel y sus gemelitos Tony's solo por haber roto dos de las reglas. Así que se sentó en la mesa de centro, saco su varita y empezó a picarle las costillas para que despertara, a lo que Ginny empezó a maldecir desde la "A" a la "Z" dormida, le dio la espalda a Harry y le tiro un pedo en la cara.

¡Que demonios comía esa niña!

El estiércol de Dragón olía a flores a comparación de ella. ¡OH! Maldita ingrata, el preocupándose por ella y le paga así.

Llevado por el enojo le da una patada en el trasero provocando que se aplicara la Tercera Ley de Newton: _Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria_ y toda la humanidad de Ginny cayó al frio piso de su departamento.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Y ahí fue cuando vio la imponente figura de Harry mirándola desde arriba y parecía molesto.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Cerca de las cuatro.

- ¿Y porque llegas a estas horas?

- Salí con Luna.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta sin ayudarla a levantarse y se dirigió hacia su habitación; ahora si iba a dormir como un bebe gracias al "suspiro del alma" de Ginny.

Mientras tanto Ginny se quedó mirando como estúpida por donde se había ido Harry ¿Qué demonios había hecho Harry con Luna para que llegara a estas horas? Imaginación de Ginny volando a mil kilómetros por hora en donde había tantos escenarios uno peor que el otro en donde Harry y Luna…

- Diantres este libro me está atrofiando el cerebro – dijo mientras tomaba su libro de _"Las Cincuenta Varitas de Gregorio"._

Sin más se levantó del suelo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación con un enorme dolor en el trasero y… ¿las costillas?

- A lo mejor caí mal – dijo antes de cerrar su puerta.

* * *

Ginny estaba en medio de la sala sentada en un tatami en posición de_ flor de loto_ practicando yoga (una disciplina muggle muy buena) tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos que últimamente ha tenido en referencia a una persona:

Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna ¡LUNA!...

Todos los días, todos los malditos días Harry llega a altas horas de la madrugada por estar con Luna, nunca pensó que Harry y Luna se atraerán eran como el agua y el aceite pero esto le molestaba y no sabía porque.

¡Grr! Estaba molesta.

En eso llega Harry y al verla practicar yoga decide no molestarla, últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor… a lo mejor tiene el PMS* como le había dicho anteriormente Luna.

Luna, ¡Oh Luna! Iba a terminar con unas ojeras dignas de campeonato porque la señorita lo estaba "instruyendo" por así decirlo y todos los días tenía citas (no amorosas) con ella y eran en la madrugada porque no sé qué bicho no podía oírlos y hablar de sus planes.

Iba terminar derechito con los locos en San Mungo.

Muy cansado para comer, Harry se dirigió a darse una ducha y dormir como Merlín mandaba, pero en ese momento como poseída por el demonio sale Luna de la _Red Flu_ y se dirigió como desquiciada hacia Harry.

- ¡Harry! Apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo, quítate el uniforme de Auror y vámonos.

- Pero…

- ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dar un día libre? Pues no señor, así que moviéndolas mi'jito porque se nos hace tarde.

Harry a regañadientes se fue a cambiar de ropa ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entendía? Una toda histérica y la otra de mal humor… ¿Acaso él tiene la culpa?

Luna quien estaba mirando por donde se fue Harry y noto de repente una especie de aura demoníaca a su alrededor, volteo hacia atrás y miro a Ginny quien estaba en esa posición tan extraña en el piso pero con toda la cabeza volteada hacia a ella digna del Exorcista y con la lengua de fuera a la Gene Simmons, con fuego y toda la cosa… está bien sin lengua y sin fuego pero que si las miradas mataran ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Luna ya conocía esa mirada ¿Acaso ella…?

- Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Harry es todo un caso ¿verdad?

¡Grr!

- Si es todo un caso.

- ¿Cómo ha cambiado verdad? Ahora esta como un bombón.

_No mates a la novia de Harry, no mates a la novia de Harry_ – decía mentalmente Ginny.

- Pues a mí me parece igual.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?… a mi desde el colegio me gusta Harry.

¡Ahora si era guerra declarada! Como se osaba venir Luna a SU casa y decir esas cosas de SU Harry, OK no su Harry, él no es de nadie… pero escuchar esas palabras salidas de la boca de Luna hacia que la sangre le hirviera. No es que le sorprendiera que a Luna le gustaba Harry desde el colegio, de hecho tenía varias admiradoras a pesar de ser tonto y despistado… recuerda de como todos los veranos se la pasaba en La Madriguera y por tragar como cerdo se ganó unos cuantos kilitos de más ganándose el apodo por parte de Draco Malfoy de "Puerco Potter".

Ginny volviendo a poner su cabeza como Merlín mandaba se dedicó a meditar y sacar sus pensamientos de asesinato.

_No mates a Luna y de paso a Harry, no mates a Luna y de paso a Harry…_

Ay Ginny, deberías de disimular más o todo el mundo lo notara… ¿Quién lo diría?- pensaba Luna y estaba segura que se iría derechito al Infierno por decir esa mentira; en ese momento llega Harry ya cambiado.

- Harry ten esto es para ti – dijo Luna y le entrego un pedazo de pergamino – si quieres puedes leerlo después, cuando llegues a la casa.

- Entonces lo guardare en mi habitación, así no se me pierde.

Y en menos de decir _Quidditch_ Harry ya estaba de regreso.

- Ginny voy a llegar tarde – y dicho esto hizo una aparición conjunta con Luna.

Las seis horas que hizo Ginny de meditación se fueron a la mierda. ¡Y le dolía el trasero!

- ¡Cómo te odio Potter! – grito Ginny perdiendo el control y eso no era de ella, siempre tenía el control y la razón ante todo.

Luna y Harry, Luna y Harry, Luna y Harry…

Se va a quedar pelona por estarse jalando el cabello como histérica, pero no lo soportaba y todavía tienen el descaro de darse cartitas de amor en sus narices.

¿Uh? Cartas de amor.

Se mordía las uñas, quería saber que tanto le había escrito Luna a Harry en ese pergamino… ¿A lo mejor le profeso amor eterno? ¿Qué era un gran amante? ¿Qué se fuera a vivir con ella? ¡Con ella!

A la chingada todo, era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera en ella, así que fue derechito a la habitación de Harry a buscar el dichoso pergamino. Levanto su varita y…

- ¡_Accio_ pergamino!

Unos cien pergaminos volaron hacia ella dándole en toda la cara ¡Que estúpida era!

- ¡_Accio_ pergamino de Luna!

Y el pergamino de Luna se fue a posar en la mano de Ginny. ¡Ups! ahora tendría que ordenar todo esto…

_- ¡Fregotego!_

Todos los pergaminos volvieron a su lugar de origen, ahora era el momento de la verdad y leyó el pedazo de pergamino.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Cómo…? ¡Argh! Y más ¡Argh!

- ¡Potter te odio! ¡te odio con odio jarocho*! – y llevándose por su enojo tomo lo primero que se le puso enfrente y lo aventó hacia la pared.

El espejo se partió en dos y cayó estrepitosamente en el piso. Ginny satisfecha de sacar su enojo fue a recoger el espejo para repararlo.

_- ¡Reparo!_

Y no pasó nada.

_- ¡Reparo! ¡Reparo! ¡Reparo!_

Y nada.

¡Por Merlín! Ahora si Harry la iba a colgar de las bubbies* del poste más alto.

Soy una inútil…

Ginny empezó a llorar (cosa muy rara en ella) por el espejo pero eso fue la punta del Iceberg y todos los cúmulos de emociones guardadas todos esos días empezaron a salir en forma de lagrima. Se tumbó en la cama de Harry con los dos pedazos de espejo…

Soy una inútil…

¡Estúpido espejo! Porque no se compone.

Y así empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra…

- ¡Estúpido Ron! Porque trajo a Harry a mi casa.

- ¡Estúpida Luna! Porque… bueno nomas por ser ella.

- ¡Estúpido Harry! Porque me está haciendo sentir estas cosas.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué el?

¡Estúpido Harry! Preciosamente estúpido.

* * *

Dos horas después llego Harry al departamento totalmente oscuro, tal vez Ginny salió y no había vuelto. Había regresado temprano porque Luna comió algo que le cayó mal y le dio diarrea así que se disculpó con él y prácticamente corrió a su casa.

Al ingresar a su habitación miro una sombra sentada en la cama y pensó que tal vez era alguien peligroso.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

Se escuchó como un _Auch_ de una voz femenina y un objeto cayéndose al suelo.

_- ¡Lumos!_

Y miro a Ginny sentada en su cama, con los ojos hinchados como pelotas de Ping Pong y sosteniéndose la mano izquierda. Encendió la luz de su cuarto y bajo la varita.

- ¡¿Ginny?! ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento…

- ¿De qué?

- Rompí tu espejo.

Y Harry miro hacia el suelo, observando el espejo que Sirius le había regalado para que se comunicara con el cada vez que quisiera. Tomo los dos pedazos y los puso en la repisa.

- Ese es un espejo encantado que me regalo mi padrino, son dos partes él tiene el suyo y yo el mío, así que cuando uno de los dos quiere hablar con el otro solo tenemos que decir su nombre.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, seguramente mi padrino grito por el espejo y tú viniste a ver.

- Eh… sí. Lo siento mucho Harry.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas.

En eso Harry miro como la mano izquierda de Ginny estaba sangrando.

- ¿Estas sangrando?

- Sí, me lastime con el espejo.

- ¿Cuándo te mande el encantamiento?

- No te preocupes Harry, no es nada…

Tomo la mano de Ginny y pronuncio:

_- ¡Episkey!_

Inmediatamente el flujo de la sangre se detuvo, aunque quedaba algo de sangre todavía fresca. Harry tomo un pañuelo de unos de sus cajones y le puso como un tipo de venda a la mano de Ginny.

- Así estarás mejor – y le sonrió a Ginny.

Ginny miro los relucientes ojos color esmeralda de Harry y su estúpida sonrisa de tonto.

Y sin pensarlo, sin preocuparse del hecho de que pensara Harry… Ginny lo abrazo.

Y Harry le correspondió el abrazo.

Tal vez Harry fuera un tonto distraído, un cegatón que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, que tenga ese maldito complejo de héroe… pero era su tonto distraído.

Ginny no lo podía creer…

Se estaba enamorando de Harry Potter.

* * *

**¿Sabías que…?**

James & Oliver Phelps en las grabaciones de las películas se intercambiaban sus personajes y nadie de la producción se daba cuenta. Prácticamente estábamos viendo a Gred & Feorge :D

* * *

**¡Hola crayolas!**

Perdón ,enserio que perdón… tarde como dos meses en actualizar pero prácticamente me tuvieron trabajando como elfo doméstico en mi trabajo que nada más llegaba a mi casa y me echaba un brinco a mi cama.

Pero esta vez me puse las pilas y empecé a escribir y salió esto, espero que les haya gustado y así como se llama el capítulo "En casa del herrero…" es de un refrán que dice: En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo… en este caso lo quise poner así porque como Ginny fue la de las reglas de no tocarla, no entrar a su habitación y no tocar sus cosas, ella fue la que quebró sus propios principios por Harry. Deben entenderla, le rompe el corazón un pedazo de mierda y le cuesta confiar en la gente y para ella es desconocido tener esas sensaciones por alguien ya que por el pedazo de popo no sintió eso.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, que tengan un bonito fin se semana y se me portan mal xD.

**Atte.**

**Karure (comiendo cacahuates japoneses nOn)**

* * *

**P.D. Terminología Mexicana :D**

**PMS**: Pre-Menstrual Syndrome, si las que nos pone de malas antes de que nos visite Andrés, el que viene cada mes.

**Te odio con odio jarocho: **Hace algunos años había un programa de un comediante llamado Luis de Alba, en el cual uno de sus personajes eran un ratón jarocho (así se le dicen a los de Veracruz, México) en el cual cuando se enoja movía su colita en círculos diciendo "te odio con odio jarocho" queriendo decir que lo odiaba mucho. No crean que los de Veracruz son enojones, de hecho tengo una amiga de Veracruz y es a toda madre ;D

**Bubbies: **Senos haha.

Ahora si byeeeeeee.


End file.
